Toutdouxweek2016
by Baella
Summary: Ou todomomo week 2016. Parce qu'ils sont doux ensembles. Jour 1 : affection Jour 2 : quirck Jour 3 : Futur Jour 4 : bataille Jour 5 : entraînement Jour 6 : Souvenirs Jour 7 : Jour de repos
1. 1 : Affection

Bonjour mes amours !

Pour ceux qui ont l'habitude de me voir sur Fairy Tail, je passe à l'ennemi ! En vrai, je me suis retrouvée embarquée dans la Todomomo week. J'adore ce couple et petit coucou à R95irth qui m'a embrigadée et m'a fait shipper.

On est partis pour le premier thème : affection (vous m'excuserez, j'ai rushé)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand il regardait un film avec Momo, ce qui se résumait souvent à un Disney pour oublier à quel point l'humain pouvait être bas, Shouto était toujours surpris de voir à quel point les contacts physiques jouaient sur l'affection. Il n'y avait pas un personne gentil qu'on ne prenait pas dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'on l'aimait.

Fort de cette découverte, pour une fois qu'il la devait à lui-même, il avait regardé les gens dans la rue. Les couples, les amis, les familles, les étrangers... ils se souriaient, s'embrassaient, se tenaient par la main... Ils étaient proches physiquement parlant.

Shouto ne détestait pas les câlins. Simplement, il n'en n'avait jamais reçus beaucoup, une fois que sa mère était partie. C'était assez étrange de se dire, après le recul, que son père qui maitrisait le feu était glacial. Et inversement. Il gérait les combats mais les relations avec les gens... Alors que pourtant, quand on y réfléchissait, les relations publiques étaient aussi importantes que les pouvoirs. C'était pour ça que le n°1 avait longtemps été All Might et que depuis sa retraite, son sourire manquait aux gens. Au point que UA avait décidé de lui donner un cours sur les relations publiques. Et la première règle était de sourire en toute circonstance.

Sourire. Ca aussi Shouto avait du mal à le faire. Il affichait souvent un air neutre, inintéressant. Ce qui faisait que les gens ne se tournaient pas vers lui en premier lorsqu'il faisait une apparition publique en tant que héros.

Quand il voyait Momo qui souriait même quand elle était seule, pas qu'il la stalkait mais il lui arrivait de débarquer alors qu'elle était seule chez elle, il se sentait... fade. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation et ne connaissait pas les Disney avant que Momo ne décide qu'ils devaient se faire un marathon pour rattraper son retard. Et elle connaissait toutes les chansons, surtout celles des méchants, et les dialogues d'un certain nombre de films.

Pire, selon ses observations, ils se tenaient toujours à au moins dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pas de câlins, pas de bisous et le seul contact physique qu'ils avaient étaient quand ils se passaient des trucs. On avait plus romantique que la crème pour les pieds.

Il avait fini par s'en ouvrir à sa mère, parce que malgré toutes ses années elle restait sa mère et que personne ne l'écoutait, et ne le faisait mieux parler, que sa mère. Elle n'avait rien et la fois suivante, il ne savait pas comment, elle s'était procurée un film qu'ils avaient regardé ensembles. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce film en particulier jusqu'à ce qu'elle souligne un scène avec un couple.

-Tu as vu ? Ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre mais ne se touchent pas. Il n'y a que ceux qui ont une relation très forte qui peuvent le faire. Parce que pour le faire, il faut avoir une conscience aigue de l'autre et de sa présence.

Et subitement, le fait de laisser un espace entre lui et Momo, de combattre côte à côte mais sans se gêner n'était plus un truc honteux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Parfois, ça se résumait simplement à être chacun sur son ordinateur, sur le même canapé et Momo dans son plaid, et pourtant à apprécier ce moment.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On se retrouve pour demain, je vais écrire de ce pas le thème de demain...

Critique / remarque / question / autre ?


	2. 2 : Quirck

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite, presque pas en retard ! Le thème du jour est : quirck. J'avoue avoir un peu hésité à le mettre pour le thème "futur" mais finalement... j'ai une autre idée pour demain. Faut juste que je l'écrive.

Petite réponse aux reviews :

R95irth : oui tout ça est ta faute ! Bien joué pour le ship en tout cas et oui tes réactions sont gravées dans ma mémoire XD C'était quoi que tu avais dit à leur propos ? C'est du "fluff ordinaire" ? Quelque chose comme ça mais j'aimais bien l'idée.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand il pensait à son futur avec Momo, Shouto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Angoissé même. Anxieux. Mort de trouille en fait. Il avait dû l'admettre quand Momo l'avait réveillé en panique une nuit parce qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve pendant lequel qu'il avait _et_ gelé _e_ t brulé la couverture et les draps.

Heureusement que parmi leurs cours, on leur apprenait à gérer une personne angoissée et en perte du contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Entre autre.

Il n'avait pas su comment aborder le sujet avec Momo parce qu'ils n'en n'avaient jamais parlé avant. Déjà parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise avec les débuts de conversation mais encore plus quand il avait dû avoué que lui avait déjà commencé à penser à la maison, aux prénoms des enfants et également au nom du chien. Et la race du chien. Parce que ça aussi c'était important.

Selon ses critères, il faudrait un chien qui puisse garder la maison, accepte les enfants, soit facile à entretenir parce qu'ils risquaient d'être occupés avec leur métier et la vie de famille… En clair, le boxer, le colley à poils courts ou le bullmastiff étaient les meilleures options. Il aimait beaucoup l'élégance du colley à poils courts…

Enfin-là n'était pas la question. Ce qui le travaillait n'était pas la race du chien ni du nombre d'enfants mais plutôt quelque chose qu'il avait tristement vécu : leur quirck et les conséquences pour eux.

Il savait, et c'était un fait, que les quircks étaient importants au point de définir une bonne partie de la vie des gens. Seuls les plus extraordinaires pouvaient devenir des héros tandis que les personnes avec des quircks plus communs étaient parfois aussi mal vus que s'ils n'en n'avaient aucun.

Pire encore, il existait toujours les mariages de quircks pour produire des enfants surpuissants. Et plus que personne, Shouto pouvait témoigner d'à quel point c'était destructeur. Pour la personne qui avait cru en l'amour et qui se voyait trompé, parce qu'il y avait rarement un accord mutuel pour les enfants qui n'étaient que des objets ou de la marchandise aux yeux de ceux qui auraient dû les aimer aveuglément pour la société qui admirait ces gens si impressionnants sans savoir l'horreur qu'elle encourageait…

Il avait vécu ça et savait à quel point c'était horrible. Et pourtant… quelque part au fond de lui, il craignait de reproduire ça. De tout recommencer. Le cycle de la violence, reproduire ce qu'on connait etc.

Parce que les possibilités qu'offraient leurs combinaisons de quirck… Il serait facile de vouloir en faire des héros, de les pousser à exploiter leurs capacités au maximum…

Momo n'avait ni ri, ni tenté de lui démontrer par A + B qu'il avait tort. Elle s'était contentée de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui dire qu'elle aussi, ça l'angoissait. Mais tant qu'ils feraient attention et parleraient, ils y arriveraient.

Par contre, elle, elle voulait un chat, pas un chien.

* * *

Et oui, il fallait finir sur une touche de drame. Sinon ce serait trop facile !

On se retrouve pour le thème de demain : futur. En attendant :

Critique / remarque / question / autre ?


	3. 3 : Futur

Bonjour mes amours ! Voici la suite tant attendue de la todomomo week ! Le thème du jour est futur, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Petit clin d'oeil à mon amie R95irth qui a écrit une fanfic sur le futur de nos héros, vous y retrouverez une petite référence. Je vous conseille sa fic, Better Care sur Archive of your own au passage.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Si on avait demandé à Momo ce qu'elle imaginait quand elle pensait au futur… Elle aurait surement répondu quelque chose à des lieues de ce qu'elle avait aujourd'hui.

A cette époque, elle aurait craché de toutes ses forces sur l'idée du mariage, de la maison achetée grâce à l'argent de la famille, des trois enfants et du chien. Selon ses idées de féministe, elle pensait que ce cliché asservissait l'image de la femme et l'empêchait de se développer au travail dans la carrière de son choix.

Aujourd'hui… Elle était mariée à Shouto, ils terminaient de rembourser leurs familles qui avaient fait l'avance pour acheter comptant la maison de leurs rêves, trois merveilleux enfants et un colley à poils longs nommé Z. Parce que Shouto l'avait acheté une année où on donnait un nom aux chiens commençant par Z et que Shouto n'était pas très doué pour choisir les noms.

Ah ! Et ils avaient un chat aussi ! Un chat de gouttière absolument horrible, avec un caractère de diable, au poil rêche et inégal et aux moustaches pas droites du tout. Momo l'avait littéralement ramassé dans la rue parce qu'il l'avait aidé à vaincre un méchant en se jetant sur lui. Elle avait ensuite fait un véritable cinéma à un véto pour qu'il soigne cette pauvre bête avant de l'adopter. Elle l'avait appelé Princesse et le contraste entre son apparence miteuse et son nom délicat était une des meilleures idées de sa vie.

Avec le fait d'avoir épousé Shouto. Et d'avoir collé son poing dans la tronche de son beau-père le jour de son mariage. Et aussi au médecin qui lui avait dit qu'à cause de sa vie d'héroïne, elle n'avait pas à avoir des enfants. C'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas jouer sur les deux panneaux.

Le secret, avait dit sa grand-mère maternelle, était de savoir s'organiser. De connaitre ses priorités et de prévoir. Et aussi de savoir déléguer parfois. Parce qu'il était normal d'être humain.

C'était un bon conseil et Momo l'avait suivi. Résultat, elle travaillait à PEACE, une organisation qu'elle avait fondé et qui servait de lien entre les héros et la police pour arrêter les vilains, organiser des opérations et faire dégager les journalistes trop curieux d'affaires sensibles. L'avantage était qu'elle pouvait éventuellement travailler chez elle, très pratique lors des épidémies de gastro, ou partir sur le terrain en sachant que ses enfants ne pouvaient pas être plus en sécurité.

Mieux encore, il y avait également une garderie dans les locaux pour les enfants de héros et tout un système de conciergerie pour soulager les héros. Elle pouvait donc passer du temps avec ses enfants pendant qu'elle travaillait et ne rater aucun moment de leur vie.

Et ça, c'était la plus belle joie de sa vie. Finalement, ce qui était important n'était pas d'éviter les clichés. Le plus important était de faire ses choix pour soi, sans regard pour ce que la société pouvait essayer de vous imposer.

* * *

Voilà, petit message positif et tout mignon. J'espère que ça vous a plu et on se retrouve demain pour le thème Battle / Lost !

Critique / remarque / question / autre ?


	4. 4 : bataille

Bonsoir mes amours !

Je suis presque en retard mais pas encore ! J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais trouver l'inspiration pour ce thème. Mais voilà, dans le rush des derniers instants...

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Kira Walker : J'espère que ça a été reposant pour toi ! Le prochain risque de bouger un peu plus mais j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Momo roula pour se mettre à l'abri derrière un abri de fortune. Elle sentit un tir la toucher dans le dos.

Shouto était assis à même le dos, dos au demi-mur qui leur servait d'abri. Il avait l'air épuisé et devait être aussi touché que lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard qui en disait long.

Ils en avaient vu des batailles. Des combats désespérés, à lutter pour leur vie à chaque instant. Des combats inégaux, perdus d'avance mais dans lesquels on s'accrochait à l'espoir jusqu'au bout. Et on en ressortait brisé, blessé, hagard… et incapable de comprendre comment on pouvait toujours être en vie.

Mais là… Là c'était un tout autre niveau, un autre type de combat. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé se retrouver… pris dans un tel combat.

Shouto attrapa la main de sa femme. Elle serra brièvement sa main et leva son arme.

-Bon, tu prends à gauche et je te couvre. Faut qu'on bouge où ils vont nous avoir.

Il acquiesça. Ils avaient déjà travaillés ensembles pour bien des missions mais celle-ci… Elle était bien la plus difficile de toute leur vie. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé avoir de tels adversaires…

-Je t'aime.

Elle eut un sourire malgré la situation. Il n'y avait que dans de tels moments qu'on pouvait entendre de telles déclarations. Celles qui sortaient des tripes et filaient droit au cœur.

-Moi aussi. Faisons ça ensembles.

Il bougea pour se préparer au sprint. Puis il fonça tête baissée.

 _Plus tard,_

Momo se laissa tomber dans le lit. Elle semblait épuisée, trop pour essayer de sécher ses cheveux. Il n'aimait pas quand elle faisait ça, elle le savait. Après il retrouvait toujours une partie du lit humide parce qu'elle bougeait beaucoup et que ses cheveux épais prenaient des heures à sécher.

-J'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie.

-La prochaine fois, on y va franco.

-La prochaine fois, on ne laisse pas les enfants nous proposer de faire ce genre d'activités.

Il acquiesça, visiblement d'accord.

Maintenant le plus dur restait à faire : protéger leur fierté et s'assurer que jamais personne n'apprendrait qu'ils s'étaient pris une raclée par leurs enfants au laser game. Qui aurait cru que viser leur progéniture avec une arme, même fausse, serait si dur ? Et que leurs gamins seraient si retors ?

* * *

Pauvre Momo et pauvre Shouto. Leur ego en a souffert. Mais c'était drôle !

Critique / remarque / question / autre ?


	5. 5 : Entraînement

Bonjour mes amours !

Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai réussi à écrire tout ça en moins d'une heure sur mon téléphone. Voici tout chaud et même pas relu le thème du jour : entraînement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Momo tu es la plus jolie fille que je connaisse et…

-Tu lui demandes un rencard, pas de t'épouser.

Shouto failli soupirer. Demander de l'aide à ses frères pour inviter Momo à sortir n'était pas une bonne idée. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son avis. Ils l'avaient vu répéter devant le miroir et avaient squatté pour regarder ça.

Et puis ils s'étaient pris au jeu et étaient restés.

-Ouais évite de tout précipiter. T'as bien vu ce que ça a donné avec l'autre.

D'un accord commun ils ne désignaient plus leur pere par son nom. Ce dernier avait demandé leur mère en mariage avant même de savoir son nom. Il avait joué sur la carte du coup de foudre au premier regard et elle était tombée dans le panneau.

Comme le disait leur sœur de façon si poétique : les fleurs les plus belles au regard sont celles qui sentent la merde. Elle avait toujours été une grande poétesse…

-Alors comment on fait ?

Il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois d'inviter Momo mais à chaque fois, il avait lamentablement échoué.

-Soit direct, ne prend pas de détours. Au moins tu ne vas pas t'embrouiller.

-Ouais mais donne-lui un compliment quand même. Les gens sont toujours plus faciles à convaincre comme ça.

-Et oublie pas d'assurer sur l'haleine. Personne ne te laissera rouler une pelle si tu sens l'oignon.

-Ça a marché pour moi.

-Elle était au moins aussi alcoolisée que toi.

-Justement. Shouto ne boit pas.

-Ça l'aiderait peut-être. Tu as essayé combien de fois ?

-Quatorze fois.

Il y eut un silence et ses frères échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

-Notre frère est pas doué.

-On aurait dû appeler davantage la protection de l'enfance.

-Vous avez fait ça ?

-Ouais on appelait des cabines publiques avec notre argent de poche. Mais c'es célébrité alors ils ne voulaient pas se bouger sans preuve. Je crois que même avec une preuve sous le nez, ils n'auraient pas bougé.

-C'est pour ça que c'est important que tu arrives à inviter cette fille. Pour montrer qu'il a pas fait de toi juste une machine.

Shouto sentit une sueur froide le parcourir. Si ses frères s'en mêlaient, il risquait de subir le pire des entraînements…

Devait-il leur dire qu'il avait presque vomi sous le coup du stress quatorze fois ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. On se retrouve pour le thème de demain que j'ai déjà oublié !

Critique / remarque / question / autre ?


	6. 6 : Souvenirs

Bonjour mes amours !

Et voici la suite ! Le thème est souvenirs ou rêves, j'ai pris souvenirs. Texte court et encore, il a failli être sur une note plus triste... J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Et ça c'est la fois où elle a gagné le premier prix de chimie au collègue. Elle était tellement nerveuse lors de sa démonstration qu'elle a fait exploser la table !

Momo se cacha un peu plus derrière son coussin. Présenter Shouto à sa grand-mère, soit. Mais l'entendre raconter tous les moments de sa vie, y compris les plus gênants, _surtout_ les plus gênants, non. Sauf que personne n'arrêtait la vieille dame.

-Oh ça c'était le concert de son groupe préféré, elle rêvait d'épouser l'un des chanteurs. C'est une très bonne chose que tu n'aies pas fait ce tatouage de son visage.

Le chanteur en question avait très mal fini, avec des histoires de drogues, d'alcool et autres joyeusetés. Momo aussi était contente de ne pas avoir fait ce tatouage sur sa poitrine. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez ses parents de l'avoir arrêtée.

-Hum hum…

Pitié, que quelqu'un la tue. Elle adressa un regard suppliant à Shouto qui semblait… passionné par les photos que lui montraient sa grand-mère, surtout celles de famille. Elle s'en voulut de prendre ça comme une torture. Pour lui qui n'avait pas eu d'enfance, trop occupé à s'entrainer, ce devait être la découverte d'un nouveau monde.

Après tout, combien de Noël avait-il passé avant de remarquer que le père Noël portait les mêmes chaussures que son oncle, étrangement absent ? Combien de pulls de Noël horribles avait-il dû porter ? Combien de photos de famille avaient été prises, se remplissant et se vidant au fur et à mesure des générations ? Combien d'histoires de famille avaient ponctué leurs repas ?

Il n'avait rien eu de tout ça. Parce que son père était trop égoïste, trop insensible à la famille et trop manipulateur pour le laisser, lui et sa famille, avoir une vie normale. Pas de souvenirs embarrassants ou de bêtises desquelles on riait. Juste… juste un héros formé dans les larmes, le sang et la sueur. Quelque chose qu'un enfant n'aurait pas dû connaitre…

Simplement voilà, le monde n'était pas rose et c'était pour ça qu'il fallait des gens pour protéger les plus faibles. Parce qu'il y aurait toujours des méchants, vu que faire du mal était plus facile que de faire le bien.

Voilà pourquoi il y avait des mamies gâteaux, pour panser des plaies et donner de l'amour à ceux qui n'en n'avaient pas. Afin que tout le monde ait des souvenirs d'après-midi dans la cuisine ou dans un salon avec un chocolat chaud ou du thé et des petits gâteaux fait maison…

Le plus important n'était peut-être pas le passé qu'on avait. Mais les souvenirs qu'on choisissait de chérir ou de ressasser.

* * *

Les après-midi chez mamie c'est sacré ! Quels sont vos souvenirs préférés ?

Critique / remarque / question / souvenir / autre ?


	7. 7 : Jour de repos

Et voici venir le dernier thème de la todomomoweek : journée libre ! J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire les textes que j'ai eu à les écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shouto regarda autour de lui. Katchan était en train d'essayer d'avoir un prix au tir à la carabine, Deku essayait de faire passer des anneaux autour de bouteilles avec Ochako, Denki testait sa force, Tsuyu se battait contre une machine à pince pour attraper une peluche grenouille, Minoru se faisait engueuler par une fille qui lui reprochait d'avoir profité de sa petite taille pour regarder sous sa jupe, Mina essayait d'aider une petite fille à retrouver ses parents, Mezou mangeait de la barbe à papa, Mashirao attendait pour prendre un truc à manger, Fumikage semblait s'éclater dans un manège à sensations fortes, Kouji promenait son ballon en forme de… heu… animal ?, Kyouka dansait en brandissant une peluche tout juste gagnée et Kirishima filait les points gagnés à un jeu de pièces à des enfants.

Quand Shouto avait proposé à Momo de profiter d'un de leurs rares jours de repos pour aller faire un tour, il ne pensait pas au parc d'attraction à la base. Et il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tout le monde débarque. Il venait juste d'aperçevoir la mère de Deku passer avec All Might…

Est-ce que c'était un complot ? Un complot de l'Univers entier ? Il n'avait pas le droit de passer un peu de temps à Momo ? Il avait répété pendant des semaines avec ses frères, prévu chaque paramètre pour que ça se passe bien… Et toute sa classe se liguait contre lui ! Il ne s'était pas attendu à croiser autant de monde d'un coup !

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Momo.

Il secoua la tête. Non ça allait. Juste que… Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intimité. Pas comme s'ils auraient été seuls au monde dans ce parc mais… Ca auraient été des inconnus… Encore qu'eux n'étaient pas des inconnus car des futurs héros…

Rah ! C'était compliqué tout ça ! Il voulait juste passer du temps avec elle pour se rapprocher d'elle et espérer un jour sortir avec elle puis la demander en mariage… Il voyait trop loin, lui répétait sa sœur mais… Il sentait que c'était la bonne, comme dans les vieux dessins animés qu'il avait pu regarder avec sa mère et donc il gardait de vagues souvenirs.

 _La bonne personne_ , aimait à répéter sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux, _ne te fera pas sentir mal d'être toi-même, quelques soient tes défauts._

Avec Momo, il ne se sentait pas nul avec les gens. Elle souriait à ses bêtises ou ne les relevait pas mais… jamais elle ne faisait une tête étrange. Elle le traitait comme un égal, une fois passé cet examen contre Aizawa. Il l'avait considéré comme son égale, pas à cause de sa force mais pour sa capacité à s'adapter. Son pouvoir offrait des possibilités quasi-illimitées et elle le savait. Et contrairement à l'erreur que beaucoup de personnes pouvaient faire, elle veillait à ne pas se limiter…

La prochaine fois, il l'emmènerait voir une exposition de peinture. On verrait bien si les autres osaient encore squatter…

… Est-ce qu'il venait de voir son père au loin ? Cette fois c'était officiel, tout le monde squattait _son_ rendez-vous avec Momo sur _leur_ jour de repos.

* * *

Oui c'est un complot. Allez une dernière fois pour ce recueil :

Critique / remarque / complot / autre ?


End file.
